Frostbite Pages 109 through 113
by VampireAcademyDB
Summary: Dimitri's point of view :D
1. Chapter 1

**Wow it's been 2 years since I posted my first story :X yikes! so i'd like to thank you all for your encouraging reviews and DBM1710 lol you made me realize what i was doing & i HATE authors who decide to reappear every year -.- so expect more of me :D Review please, hope you like it(: & please request oneshots and stuff! Ciao ^^**

_**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns these characters, I do not.**_

* * *

><p><span>Frostbite: Pages 109 - 113<span>

"Does it hurt?" I asked Rose. She had recently gotten physical with her mother and had the black eye to show for it.

"No," she said. I'd known her for some time to see the falseness in that word.

"It doesn't look so bad," _It, like everything else, cannot take away from your beauty_, I wanted to tell her. "It'll heal."

"I hate her" She growled, much of her built up anger portrayed in those 3 words.

"No you don't," I said, knowing that she didn't mean it.

"I _do_."

"You don't have time to hate anyone," My voice took a gentler note. "Not in our profession. You should make peace with her."

Her eyes narrowed. "Make peace with her? After she gave me a black eye _on purpose_? Why am I the only one who sees how crazy that is?"

"She absolutely did _not _do it on purpose." I said, getting mad at her foolish assumption. Janine Hathaway wasn't the heartless woman Rose made her out to be. "No matter how much you resent her, you have to believe that. She wouldn't do that, and anyway, I saw her later that day. She was worried about you."

"Probably more worried someone will bring her up on child abuse charges." She muttered.

"Don't you think this is the time of year for forgiveness?"

She sighed. "This isn't a Christmas special! This is my life. In the real world, miracles and goodness just don't happen."

"In the real world, you can make your own miracles." I countered.

She put her hands on her hips. _Oh boy_, I thought. "Okay, can you just stop this for once?"

"Stop what?" I asked.

"The whole profound Zen crap thing. You don't talk to me like a real person. Everything you say is just some wise, life-lesson nonsense. You really do sound like a Christmas special." She shouted. "I swear, sometimes it's just like you want to hear yourself talk! And I _know _you're not always this way. You were perfectly normal when you talked to Tasha. But with me? You're just going through the motions. You don't care about me. You're just stuck in your stupid mentor role."

Throughout her rant, I calmly took the insults. But, the part that struck me the most was when she said I didn't care for her. If only she knew how wrong she was. I knew I acted differently with Tasha than I did her but, I didn't love Tasha. I loved the woman standing in front of me, Rosemarie Hathaway.

"I don't care about you?"

"No." Her pointer started jabbing my chest. "I'm another student to you. You just go on and on with your stupid life lessons so that-" Her allegations were pissing me off. Not only were they true, but she was pushing my buttons. I grabbed the hand that was jabbing my chest and pinned it to the wall.

"_Don't_ tell me what I'm feeling," I growled, glaring down at her.

"That's it, isn't it?" she said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"You're always fighting for control. You're the same as me."

"No, I've learned my control." I said, although I knew she was right.

"No, you haven't. You put on a good face, and most of the time you do stay in control. But sometimes you can't. And sometimes…" She leaned forward slightly. "Sometimes you don't want to."

I knew what she was going to do and instead of moving, I called out her name, hoping she'd obey my weak attempt to stop her. My breathing grew heavy and my heart pounded in my chest. Before I knew it, she was kissing me, and I was enjoying it, a lot. I felt the passion and my hand made its way into her hair before my senses caught up with me. I pulled away. _Control_, I reminded myself. _Maybe Rose and I both have problems with control…_

"Do _not _do that again." I scolded her. No matter how badly I wanted to continue, student/teacher relations such as this were wrong.

"Don't kiss me back then," She retorted. _Typical Rose attitude_

Eventually I said, "I don't give 'Zen lessons' to hear myself talk. I don't give them because you're another student. I'm doing this to teach you control."

"You're doing a great job," she said sarcastically.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. "Господи, помоги мне," I whispered. And left the room without a backwards glance.

_Господи, помоги мне. – Lord, Help me._


	2. Where Have I Been?

Hey guys! :D Long time no… write? O.o Well I actually switched over to wattpad so if you're interested, check out my stories there :) My user is writtenwithwords & my link is (after removing all the spaces) : h t t p : / / w a t t p a d. c o m / w r i t t e n w i t h w o r d s

Also, since I'm more comfortable uploading there, i will DEFINITELY continue my dimitri POV's over there, since there aren't as many :)

This time is for real!

xoxoxo,

VampireAcademy

Aka

writtenwithwords


End file.
